Bruxism is clenching and/or grinding of the teeth caused by the activation of a reflex chewing activity. Bruxism can cause chips and cracks in the teeth and wear of the biting surface. Bruxism typically occurs during sleep. In a typical case, the canines and incisors move laterally against each other, thereby causing abrasion of tooth enamel, removal of the sharp biting surfaces and flattening of the edges of the teeth. Sometimes, there is a tendency to grind the molars together, which can be loud enough to wake a sleeping partner. In some cases, clenching occurs without significant lateral jaw movement.
Although dental guards exist for preventing Bruxism, prior guards have not provided a comfortable fit in the wearer's mouth. Due to discomfort associated with prior guards, many Bruxism sufferers have given up on the use of guards to treat the problem during sleep.
What is needed is a custom-fitted dental guard to prevent Bruxism that is comfortable enough to be worn overnight by persons of all ages.